Holiday
Introduction Holiday is the doctor of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance Holdiday is the shortest member of the crew. She has a thin frame and wears her red hair up in a bun. She wears a white blouse with a scarlett waistcoat over it. She wears tight black pants with a black belt where she wears her two shikomizue. She also wears a black pair of knee-high boots. Personality Holiday is the voice of reason amongst the crew. Whereas the other members are quick to jump into a fight, Holiday prefers to avoid conflict. She is also very caring with her crewmates because of her status as doctor. Because of this, she is more than comfortable joining them during celebrations as if she were one of the boys. However, she gets a little bashful around Josie Young due to the secret love she harbors for him. Because of her habit of avoiding conflict, she does not make many enemies. However, any person that crosses or harms her captain will earn her merciless wrath. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Holiday is very skilled in wielding her dual shikomizue. Combined with her expert medical knowledge, she is able to aim her attacks at her opponent's vital spots and quickly finish them off. Physical Strength Holiday possesses a normal level of strength. Agility Due to not possessing much in the way of strength, Holiday relies on her enhanced speed to quickly dodge attacks and take down her opponents. Endurance Holiday possesses a small degree of enhanced endurance, but prefers to avoid getting hit. Weapons Holiday carries dual shikomizue. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Holiday is deeply in love with Young. However, because of Young's stoic attitude, she is too afraid to admit it. However, her love for him manifests itself in other ways. These include her habit of losing her temper if someone tries to harm him and the fact that if Young is injured, she will refuse to treat any other crewmember until he is better. Holiday gets along well with the rest of the crew. However, most of them (Beck, Quinn, and Priest) are annoyed by the obvious crush she has on their captain. This is because of the way that she will refuse to treat any major injuries they may have if Young has even a paper cut. Enemies Like the rest of the crew, Holiday considers The Triad to be her greatest enemies. She especially hates Maximilliano for trying to kill her captain. History Early Life and Joining the Outlaw Pirates Holiday grew up as the daughter of a traveling doctor. From an early age, her father began teaching her everything he knew about medicine. When she was sixteen, they finally settled down on the home island of the Josie brothers. On a delivery errand for her father, she was accosted by a group of mountain bandits. Without her shikomizue, she was unable to defend herself. However, before they could attack her, they were shot down by Josie Young. Young then accompanied her as she finished the delivery and returned to her father. This is when she first fell in love with Young. Years later, Young approached Holiday to join his crew as their doctor. Seeing this as her chance to get closer to her love, she agreed and accompanied Young on his journey to complete his crew. The Battle of Branch 49 When Young learned that Denton Priest was being held by the Marines, Holiday did not question his plan for an assault. During the battle, she remained at Young's side and helped him fight his way to Priest. After the battle, Holiday was in charge of taking care of the crew's wounds. Once the crew was taken care of, Holiday and the others celebrated Priest becoming an Outlaw Pirate. With a strong enough crew, she and the other Outlaws sailed up Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates landed on Sugar Island, Holiday joined the exploration party. After hearing a distant scream, the crew rushed back to the ship. There they were ambushed by The Triad. The crew was unable to best the assassins and were forced to escape. After they had escaped, Holiday went to work taking care of injuries. She administered antivenom to Mongo and Quinn, repaired the stab wound in Beck's shoulder, and treated Priest's head injury after he was freed from Pietro's glue. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 Quotes *﻿''"How dare you touch my captain! I will make you pay!" ''- Holiday threatening a pirate that attempted to stab Josie Young Trivia *Holiday's name comes from John Henry "Doc" Holiday, one of the men who took part in the gunfight at O.K. Corral. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Doctor